


Now That I See You

by Kylo_emolord_Ren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Tangled (2010)
Genre: BB-8 is MAXIMUS, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Chewie is Pascal, F/M, HEA, Minor Violence, No Smut, Rey Needs A Hug, Slow Burn, Snoke is abusive, Tangled AU, adding tags as I go, ben solo is the lost prince, but it is going, i don’t know what i’m doing, im not sure where this is going, im sorry, its like Disney but pg-13, ive had this idea for awhile, not gonna lie there will be some angst, rey is the swashbuckling thief, she prefers scavenger though, snoke is mother gothel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylo_emolord_Ren/pseuds/Kylo_emolord_Ren
Summary: A tall tower sat in a serene wood. Ivy stretched along the base of the tower, slowly climbing until it’s peak.  Birds soared through the air back to their nests to feed their young. The rays of the sun wrapped around all it could reach, warming the nature. Squirrels jumped from tree tops collecting acorns.It all seemed like a fairytale. Climb up the tower, and a different story lay await.Or:Ben Solo is a prince who doesn’t know he’s a prince and was kidnapped by Snoke and locked up in a tower when he was a baby. Enter Rey who just wants some money and a name.Yes, this is a whole Tangled (2010) AU for my shameless heart
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 40
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello reader! I’ll start off by saying I’ve had this idea in my head for a while now and I finally got around to starting it. I can’t promise consistent updates or frequent updates but I will try my best. If you read and have any constructive criticism (nice please) I’d love to hear it. I haven’t edited this or had anyone read it over yet. I may go in and edit later so please have mercy on me! Thank you for clicking and I hope you enjoy chapter one!
> 
> I have a tumblr if you’re interested in that kind of thing!: @bensoloismyonlyhope

_A tall tower sat in a serene woods. Ivy stretched along the base of the tower, slowly climbing until it’s peak.Birds soared through the air back to their nests to feed their young. The rays of the sun wrapped around all it could reach, warming the nature. Squirrels jumped from tree tops collecting acorns._

_It all seemed like a fairytale. Climb up the tower, and a different story lay await_. 

Ben Solo sat on the perch of the window viewing the wildlife. The opening allowed a view to the sunny hollow which the tower was situated in. This was all Ben had ever known; a tall tower hidden in a faraway wood where no danger could ever find him and his father. 

Ben had always wanted to see more than what his small window could provide, but he knew his father would never allow it. Snoke raised Ben from a baby to the young man he was today warning him of the vicious humanity that waited beyond the tower; he knew that he would not be safe anywhere. And yet, each year on his birthday, Ben would look out to the night sky to see thousands of glowing lanterns floating up to the heavens. These lanterns called to him. They were like a map leading him to his future, leading him to more than his silly little tower. 

Snoke had rescued Ben from power hungry villains when he was still a small baby. Snoke taught Ben as he grew to never trust people because they would only use him for his powers. It was called the Force. 

Ben had been born with an extraordinary power which helped anyone who knew how to access it stay young forever. If they got their hands on Ben, he would be used to achieve their goals. So, he stayed in his tower looking out to the same view each day, settling for what he had been given. 

Emerging from his daydream, Ben jumped down from the short ledge onto the floor of the main room. Papers hung all over the wall exhibiting flowing calligraphy texts and small sketches. Books with extensive notes were shelved into a bookcase. A small kitchenette stood to the side and a lone wardrobe marked with flowers and birds hid in the shadow of the room. Ben walked over to his calligraphy set and picked up his pen and paper; he knew he could never tell Snoke about his desire to leave home, but maybe he could write it all down. That always helped when he thought of these irrational ideas. 

Ben sat at his desk and scratched a few words onto the page. His brain ran a mile a minute with passionate thoughts of adventure and friendships like those he had read of in his many books. 

As he finished writing the last of his thoughts, Ben could hear a dog barking outside the tower. He got up quickly and ran to the ledge letting out a small laugh as he laid his eyes upon his dog Chewie running circles around his father. Ben’s eyes followed Snoke and Chewie as they made their way to the front of the tower. Ben centered himself by closing his eyes before using his power to pull his father to the main room. He opened them to his father and the big dog standing before him. Chewie quickly leapt over to Ben. 

“Hey Chewie! How are you doing?” 

Ben knelt down his tall frame to snuggle his face into the dog’s fuzzy brown coat. 

“I’m doing lovely, thank you for asking my son,”Snoke sarcastically intoned. 

Ben abruptly stood up and rubbed his neck in guilt for neglecting his father. 

“Sorry. Hello Father. How was your trip to the kingdom?” 

Snoke went to the little kitchenette and began unloading his basket of goods. “Lovely. I saw a kind baker being robbed and was stepped on by a pack of wild children.”

Ben sighed dejectedly. Snoke never told him of anything good happening in the kingdom. Ben shouldn’t have expected anything nice anyways with what Snoke told him about what people were truly like. 

Snoke broke Ben from his reverie. “Come here boy and give your father a hug.” 

Ben travelled over to his father, taking a good look at him as he did. 

Snoke’s eyes caught his attention first; they were an icy blue that could easily hold anger but currently held nothing but a tired expression. His father wore a dark robe over a scarlet shirt that was inlaid with a faint gold pattern. He wore simple ebony trousers and boots. Not much hair remained on his head but what did remain was a wispy white color. Ben knew he didn’t look like his father, not even in his youth; when he was young, his father’s hair still held some color of which was mostly a golden hue. He supposed he must look like his mother then, although he had never met her. He wouldn’t want to anyways. Snoke told him of his mother trying to abuse Ben’s power when he was a baby so he took Ben away from her before it was too late and locked them in the tower. 

“I’m making your favorite meal for lunch. Hazel nut soup! But first come my child we must attend to my weariness.”

Snoke travelled long distances selling various products to provide for Ben and himself. When he returned, he often was weary and in pain. To help him, Ben would use some of his power. It was only right for Ben to do since his father did so much for him. 

The two men walked over to anupholstered chair; Snoke gingerly sat down and Ben quickly kneeled before him. Snoke took hold of Ben’s hands in his cold, sallow ones. 

“Begin, my child,” Snoke all but whispered, closing his eyes. 

Ben began, “ _There is only passion. Through passion I gain strength. Through strength I gain power. Through power I gain victory. Through victory my chains are broken. The Force shall free me.”_

A bright, golden light shone from Ben as he recited the mantra. His light travelled through his hands into his father’s before it travelled up to Snoke’s face. Ben watched as the Force renewed his father’s physicality and removed all weariness from his bones. As the light faded, Snoke opened his piercing eyes and smiled down at the boy. Ben looked right back at his father looking for approval. Suddenly as if a bucket of cold water had been dropped in his head, Snoke’s smile dropped and he released his hands from Ben’s, patting the boy on the head and standing to return to the kitchenette. Ben looked down to his hands, still glowing slightly with the force. He could never seem to please his father, and he would give anything to do so. 

Snoke taught Ben when he was young the mantra to speak that would fully channel his power into others. Of course there was more than one way to use his powers, but Snoke insisted on this specific utterance. Ben would never tell Snoke of his disdain for the phrases, nor would he speak the other one in front of his father. 

Ben stood up from his kneeling position and went over to help his father begin with the meal. Ben grabbed a knife and began cutting a few potatoes. 

Snoke grabbed a few hazelnuts and broke the silence. “Your twenty-first birthday is in two days. What would you like for this occasion?”

Ben continued prepping the potatoes as he thought. Maybe if he just asked; what was he going to do, say no?  Probably . Ben would ask if he could see the lanterns from more than his window for his twenty-first birthday and Snoke would say no. The topic would be dropped and Ben would never ask again. Or, Snoke could say yes and Ben’s life would change forever. He had to ask. The two worked in quiet concentration for some time before Ben spoke up. 

“Maybe we could go to the kingdom and see the floating lanterns,” Ben suggested warily. 

Snoke didn’t stop his actions nor did he turn to look at Ben as he spoke. “What lanterns?” 

“You know father! Each year on my birthday thousands of lanterns are released from the kingdom. I know that they aren’t for me but I feel connected to them. To be able to see them away from the tower is something I’ve only ever dreamed of.” 

“Oh. You mean the stars.” 

Ben could hear the insincerity in Snoke’s voice. “No, they’re not stars. I know they’re not.” 

Snoke finally stopped and looked to Ben. Disapproval stared at Ben and he looked down at his socked feet. 

“You’re not getting into danger to see stupid lanterns. They mean nothing and are of no importance to you. Forget that you ever mentioned it,” Snoke bit out. 

Ben wavered, “But if I could just-“ 

A loud slap sounded through the room. Chewie lifted his head off the floor in concern. Ben reaches up to gingerly touch his cheek; it stung red with his fathers hand print. 

Snoke seethed at Ben, ”Never mention those damned lanterns again! Do you understand me?”

Ben nodded as tears gathered in his eyes. 

“Now go to your room and clean up for your meal.” 

Ben turned and headed up the stairs. On the fifth step he paused and turned, “Father?” 

“What?” 

“I know what I want for my birthday. The calligraphy ink you got me for my sixteenth birthday. The set that came in different colors.“

“That’s a most two day walk Benjamin.”

“I know it’s far but at least it’s not the lanter-,” Ben sighed, “the stars. At least it’s not the stars.” 

Snoke’s shoulders dropped and he brought a hand up to his face to rub the bridge of his nose. “Fine. I’ll get your ink set, but I’ll need to leave now.” 

The old man repacked his basket as Ben traipsed back down the steps. Snoke looked up from the wicker box of his possessions to see Ben waiting before him. “Come here my son.” Snoke held out his arms. 

Ben rushed to him and held hard. 

“I’ll be back in two days time. Keep Chewie here as protection,” Snoke whispered as he pulled away. 

He pulled away from his son and stood by the window. Ben know what this meant. He mustered up his strength used the Force to set his father outside of the tower. Slowly, Snoke made his way out of their little hollow. 

He was alone.  _ Again _ . 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We know about Ben Solo, now enter Kira Skywalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to get another chapter out today. The rest of this week will be quite hectic for me so I apologize if the next update takes longer than this one. This chapter wasn’t the most fun to write because it’s mainly action but it’s vital to the story so.... I hope you enjoy!

The crown sat on a cushiony red pillow, encircled by a velvety rope. Standing in front of the crown was a soldier dressed in the kingdom’s finest uniform. The room that the crown was placed in stretched far to a large set of wooden doors; from the entryway to the prized fortune a multitude of guards were placed.

As quiet as the night a figure was inched down by the rope wrapped around her slender waist. The girl slowly eased down from the ceiling where she became situated right above the crown. The guard directly in front of the treasure let out a sneeze that echoed through the room.

A groan let out from behind the man. “Hay fever?”

“Yeah,” the guard smiled.

The room fell silent for a few seconds before the guard abruptly turned with wide eyes. No one was behind him. He looked up to see a girl exiting through a hole in the ceiling as more guards came to gather around him. “Wait!”

~

Up on the roof stood three figures, one holding a brown satchel. Two figures stood tall and menacing; the tallest had a shock of short platinum hair and the other, slightly shorter, had bright, orange hair. In the middle stood a girl short in comparison. She had light brown hair gathered into three buns with a few wisps of it hanging free in her face. Her eyes shone hazel with flecks of green in them. Freckles covered her face. Her clothes were relatively simple: a white shirt tucked into brown pants with a holster belt wrapped around her waist and leg. She turned to her counterparts.

“We finally got it boys! The crown!”

“Not so fast Kira,” the tall woman warned, “we’ve got to get out of here first.”

“Right Phas.”

Kira walked to the edge of the roof staring out wistfully. The sight before her was one of a happy place; greenery sat around the edges and a body of welcoming water stood to the side. One day she’d have a kingdom like this of her own. A home. A family maybe. But first, she had to get the crown away from the castle and away from these two goons.

The trio jumped down various roofs, tearing shingles as they slid. Not one of them could afford to trip up or else they’d be caught and locked away for good.

Making it away from the castle they turned to run across a long and arching brick bridge.

“All the things we’ve seen and it’s only one in the afternoon! This is a very big day!”, Kira yelled behind her back.

They took off into the forest not looking behind them. Flashes of greens, yellows, reds, and blues caught Kira’s eyes in the edge of her peripheral but she kept her head straight. She had to keep her eye on the prize and could not afford to be distracted by nature. Kira led the run and rounded a corner, her boot sliding as she turned. Behind her she heard Hux and Phasma let out a string of curses as they looked behind them; the guard had caught up with them. _Shit_.

The kingdom’s guard were known for being ruthless hunters who never missed their target. Leading the group was Poe Dameron, the Queen’s leading man. The group wore shining armors bearing the kingdom’s insignia of a starbird. They sat atop horses also bearing the emblem. 

_Just my luck,_ Kira thought. A quick plan formulated in her mind, she veered off the path and pulled Hux and Phasma along with her. They rolled into some bushes from the sheer force of the turnand jumped back into a running stance. The group jumped down a little path and took off. Above them Kira could hear the sound of hooves pounding the ground. “This way!”, commanded Dameron.

Kira chanced a look back and saw the head of Dameron’s horse, BB-8, practically snarling at her. Turning her head back she came to an absolute stop almost careening into Phasma’s back.

Hux looked up at the rocky wall that blocked their path. “We’re trapped.”

An idea popped into Kira’s head. “Give me a boost and I’ll pull you guys up.”

Hux scoffed. “No way. We can’t trust you Skywalker.”

“You don’t trust me? I’m hurt. I thought we were developing a deep bond guys?”, Kira played.

“Give us the satchel and then maybe we’ll boost you up.”

Kira rolled her eyes as she slipped the bag from her shoulder and handed it to Hux.

Phasma bent her knees to allow Hux onto her shoulders and he lifted Kira so that her arms could reach the ledge. She huffed as she pulled herself up. Kira turned back just as the kingdom’s guards arrived.

“Pull us up Skywalker.”, Phasma demanded.

Kira winked and pulled the satchel from behind her back. “Sorry guys, my hands are full.”

She took off in a sprint hearing Hux screaming Skywalker from behind her. Realistically, Kira knew she should be reaching the clearing that they had outlined on their escape route soon, but it felt like a never ending forest. Kira felt the shake of the ground before a horse jumped out from a fallen a tree behind her.

“Fuck!”

Dameron had somehow followed her and was quickly gaining ground. He loaded up an arrow on a crossbow and took aim. Kira had to get out of this situation; spying a hanging vine in the thick green life, she jumped to grab it. Pulling with all her strength, she spun back towards Dameron before shoving him off the horse and taking the saddle as her own.

“Faster! Come on boy!”

The horse looked back at it’s new rider neighing and skidding to a stop. This launched Kira off its back into the ground. The bag flew off her shoulder onto the end of a tree branch. She looked at the horse and back to the bag. They both seemed to come to the same conclusion. The horse jumped into action, galloping for the dangling bag only to be cut off by Kira who grabbed its front left leg. The horse tripped and Kira took the lead. The pair repeatedly pulled tricks on one another like a pair of children. Kira jumped on the tree with the white and tan spotted horse following. The satchel bounced on the tiny limb it was situated on and slid off just as Kira caught it. Looking down she saw a large drop that looked to lead to a grassy hill. A sharp crack resonated in the empty woods and Kira looked at the horse with wide eyes. The tree broke from the hillside it had been rooted in and rolled down the hill.

Kira screamed and the horse made loud sounds of displeasure. The two were separated when the tree broke into pieces.

The horse rolled to a stop at the bottom of the hill covered in dust and leaves. It stood up and began the search for the thief.

Behind a rock Kira sat holding her bag. She opened it to check for the crown and sighed in relief upon seeing the shining jewels intact. The thief stood up and hissed at her sore muscles. She walked over to lean against a rock grown over with ivy but fell through it. The damned horse somehow survived the fall and was nearing her location, she needed to hide. Kira backed into the grown over plants and hid along side a rock face. The horses shadow could be seen through the plants; it lifted its head, sniffed, and continued on. Kira closed her eyes for a moment before looking around. The rock tunnel lead to a large opening where a tall waterfall spouted seemingly endless amounts of fresh water. Birds chirped and flew around playfully and fish swam in the small pond fed by the waterfall. In the center of the clearing was something that surprised Kira: a tower.

A hiding spot. She rushed to the tower and took out two long, slender pieces of metal to climb the tower. The girl stabbed the towers walls and hoisted herself up until she came to a wide window opening. She pulled herself in and slammed the shutters closed.

Taking off her bag, Kira let her shoulders relax. “Alone at last.”

She dropped to the floor. Behind her, Ben Solo held his arm out. He shone gold with the power of the Force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is this thief Kira? Guess we’ll find out more soon. And I’m really excited to write B-8 as Maximus, I’ve always loved the character.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who’s there?”, Kira called. 
> 
> The voice ignored her question. “Struggling — struggling is pointless. I know why you’re here.” 
> 
> Kira decided that she would have to play nice if she wanted to get out of here. “Why am I here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back with another chapter. I tried not to leave you waiting to long <3\. Thank you for all of the feedback this story has received, it makes my day to read your lovely comments and to see kudos. This chapter isn’t any longer than the last two and I’m sorry for that but, it ended at a good point and pacing wouldn’t make sense to continue. Well... I hope you enjoy!

_ The girl stabbed the towers walls and hoisted herself up until she came to a wide window opening. She pulled herself in and slammed the shutters closed. _

_Taking off her bag, Kira let her shoulders relax. “Alone at last.”_

_She dropped to the floor. Behind her, Ben Solo held his arm out. He shone gold with the power of the Force._

~

Ben stood wide eyed looking at the figure lying on the floor. A person. A real person! 

Chewie let out a whine and peered up at Ben through his fuzzy mane. They both turned their heads to the unconscious figure. Chewie bared his canines and gave Ben an idea. 

Running over to the kitchen and back, Ben grabbed a wooden spoon. He stepped gingerly over to girl on his floor. Of course he’d read about women in some of his stories, but Ben had never met a real girl before. 

Cautiously he moved the spoon to her mouth to check for pointy fangs. He sighed in relief: no fangs. Peering at the girl, he took in a calm face with soft looking lips. Chewie stepped over to sniff her bag but Ben paid it no mind, he was to enraptured by this stranger. Without warning, her eyes flew open wild and discombobulated; Ben panicked and once again allowed the Force to flow through him to render her unconscious. 

“Chewie, what should we do?”, Ben asked with a waver in his voice. 

Chewie turned to look at the wooden chair pushed under the table. 

“I know what to do.” He walked over to the chair and pulled it in the middle of the floor. Looking over his shoulder at the girl, Ben set a determined look on his face. 

~ 

All was dark. She felt warm. Like she was relaxing in a warm bath, water pouring over her. Kira felt like she was being pulled out of a sweet dream; she didn’t want it to end. 

The chair that she was in became more uncomfortable. She could make out a roughness around her wrists, torso, and ankles.  She was tied up.  Had the guards gotten her? 

Kira jolted awake and felt a slobbery tongue licking her. A huge dog sat in front of the chair. 

“Eww! Get away from me you mangy mutt!” 

“Don’t talk about Chewie like that,” a deep voice called out. 

Kira’s blood stopped. Someone was in here. She looked around the small room for the voice but saw nothing; instead, she laid her eyes upon piles and piles of papers, all written on extensively.The room was painted in bright, cheery colors, but they were hard to see over the darkness cast upon the room by the closed shutters. 

“Who’s there?”, Kira called. 

The voice ignored her question. “Struggling — struggling is pointless. I know why you’re here.” 

Kira decided that she would have to play nice if she wanted to get out of here. “Why  _ am _ I here?” 

“You want power. I’m not giving it to you.” 

Power? Kira spied a faint golden glow in the darkness. “Come out of there. I want to see my captor.”

Gentle footfalls sounded across the room as a figure edged towards Kira. She faintly began to make out a silhouette, clearly a man by the voice she had heard earlier. He stopped on the edges of the shadows in a dark hood lined with gold that obscured his face from view. He spoke. 

“You’re here for power and I won’t give it to you. Who sent you here? An assassin? A thug?” 

“A horse,” Kira griped, narrowing her eyes. “How do you expect me to give a proper answer? I can’t even see your face. For all I know, you could be a monster hiding behind that hood.” 

The mysterious figure moved a little closer, stepping fully into the sun’s rays that shone through a high window. Cautiously, he rose his hand to his hood and pulled it back. Kira gasped. 

Peering down curiously at her was a young man with dark brown eyes. The dark orbs held an intenseness to them that Kira couldn’t explain. Continuing her exploration of the stranger, she noticed his dark, wavy hair which looked well manicured. The man was tall and rather broad; his manner of dress made him look like a dark prince.  _ A handsome one _ _._ Wait. Where had that come from?

“Better?”, he bit out. 

“Sure, your worshipfulness.” 

He rolled his eyes. “It’s Ben.” 

“Okay Ben. Why don’t we put this little misunderstanding behind us. You give me my satchel, and I go on my way and won’t tell anyone I ever saw you.” 

Ben, his name apparently, looked temporarily confused yet he quickly hid it away. “So... you’re not here to kidnap me? To use my powers?”

“What powers do you keep going on about?”, Kira demanded. Frankly, she was pissed that he kept bringing this up. 

Rather than giving an answer, Ben dismissed the idea. “Um, nothing. It’s nothing.”

Ben looked off behind Kira to look at something; what it was, she could not tell. His eyes glazed over in what was him retreating into his own mind. 

He returned his attention to Kira. “I have a deal. My twenty-first birthday is tomorrow. Every year on my birthday I see floating lights in the sky.” 

“You mean the lanterns that’s the kingdom release for the lost prince,” Rey corrected. 

Ben smiled a small smile. “I knew they were lanterns,” his smile dropped, “Yes, well, tomorrow night those lanterns will be let into the sky, and I want to see them. You will take me to the kingdom to see them and then I will give you back your precious satchel.” 

Kira had to mentally restrain herself from rolling her eyes. “That’s a deal I’m afraid I’m gonna have to decline your worshipfullness.” 

“My name is Ben.” 

“Right, yeah. You see, the kingdom and I aren’t exactly seeing eye to eye right now. We have some issues that are better to remain unresolved.“ 

Ben walked closer to her and grabbed the back of the chair. It pulled Kira level to his eyes. “Listen, I’m not asking much. And don’t forget, without me you will never get your satchel back,” he paused, looking over at a pot on the floor, “ ever .” 

“And why is that?”

“Because, I’ve hidden it where you will never find it.” 

“It’s in the pot, isn’t it?” 

~

It was warm again. Like a bath of sun. She was safe, she was content. Who needed anything else besides — what was that? A drop of slobber rolled down her face. 

For the second time that day, Kira Skywalker opened her eyes to a big, hairy dog with it’s tongue out. 

“Why does he keep doing that!” 

A peal of laughter sounded at her right. It was rich and deep. “Okay Chewie, I think she’s awake now.” 

Ben strode back to his place in front of her. ” _ Now _ I’ve really hidden the bag you care so much about. You’ll never get it without my help.” 

Kira doubted that. The tower wasn’t that big. 

“How do I know I can really trust you?” 

“You know more about me than I know about you.” Ben pointed out, “For example, your name.” 

“It’s Kira Skywalker. You may have heard of me.”

Once again Ben grabbed the chair and pulled it forward on it’s legs; this whole situation was getting old fast. “I haven’t. Listen Kira, when I make a promise, I never break that promise. I promise you that I will give you your bag but only if you take me to see the lanterns.” Ben glared down at her. He could be intimidating if he wanted, she could see how he held back his strength. Yet, Kira couldn’t help but be amused by his attempt at intimidating her. 

Kira looked over her options; she could go along with his little plan, or she could try and escape this mess. The latter seemed unlikely with how tightly her restraints were bound.  _Shit, this should be fun._

“Fine, I’ll take you to see the lanterns.” 

In the next second the chair she was bound to crashed to the floor with no amount of grace. Ben’s eyes grew wide. 

“Sorry,” he winced. He rushed over to try and help her. 

“This has been a long fucking day,” left Kira’s mouth before her brain caught up with it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The working title of this chapter is “Star Wars: Attack of the Italics”. I had fun writing this chapter with and without the italics. I hope you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to take a different approach. Walking over, she thumped the side of his head. “Hey! Earth to Ben, anybody in there?”
> 
> He looked at her with wide eyes. “What the hell?” 
> 
> “I’m not gonna say that I’m sorry. We have to leave if you want to see the lights in time. Yet, you’re off in your own world! What’s your problem?” 
> 
> Taking in a wavering breath, Ben looked down at his boots. “It’s nothing, don’t worry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Slips in door*  
> Umm hi!! THE BIGGEST APOLOGIES ❤️ I totally disappeared and felt that I couldn’t write anything else nothing I was writing felt good enough. But then, I saw all of your lovely comments and you spurred me on to continue. Thank you to everyone who has read, left a judo, bookmark, or comment. You’ve inspired me to continue. This chapter may not be my best, but I had to get it out so that I can continue on with the story. If there are any errors, I’ll make sure to fix them later. Thank you again for reading ❤️

After being untied from the chair, Kira fetched climbing tools she found around the tower for a quick exit. Prying open the shutters, she began her descent. She expected Ben to follow suit. Looking up there was no sign of his tall figure anywhere.

“You coming your worshipfullness?”

Above her, Ben looked out over the hollow, his only home. How could he just up and leave? What if Snoke came back before Ben?

_No, I’ve got to do this._

“Come on Chewie.”

The dog trotted over to stand by Ben and a moment later they appeared at the base of the stone tower.

Ben looked up at the sky above him; birds flew, and the sun seemed to almost sparkle. Ben laughed in genuine joy and laid on his back, feeling the softness of the grass. Chewie ran in circles chasing his tail. The mutt had never seemed happier. Standing back onto his feet, Ben walked over to the water pooling beneath the waterfall. The crystal blue reflection held his face in it; looking back at himself was a visage of contentment.

A thump of Kira’s boots sounded behind Ben. He turned to find her staring at him and Chewie.

“How did you get down here?”, she questioned, eyes narrowing.

Ben’s eyes widened. “Umm, the back way.”

“Well why didn’t you just let me go that way?”, Kira huffed.

Ben opened his mouth to answer but Kira cut him off. “Let’s just get this little adventure of yours over with.”

The traveling companions headed out of the hollow, Ben turning one last time to say a temporary goodbye. They stepped out from under the mossy rocks that hid away the secret entrance and Ben’s jaw dropped. In front of him stood the most expansive forest filled to the brim with sights of beauty. He ran over to a pile of leaves and jumped in them, laughing a deep sound. Chewie ran after and jumped on top of him.

Kira stood to the side and watched the pair wrestle around. It’s seemed impossible that someone could be so cut off from the world. That a simple leaf pile could make his day. Kira may not have been happy to return to the kingdom, but maybe she could provide a momentary escape for this man.

Ben sat up shaking his head of the crinkly leaves that stuck themselves into his hair. He looked over to see Kira waiting, hip cocked to the side, for him to be finished. Ben felt heat rise to his cheeks.

“Sorry,” Ben mumbled extracting himself from the pile.

Kira shook her head. “Well, if you’re done with your... leaf jumping, we should head out.”

Kira turned onto the path that would start their journey. Fallen leaves crunched loudly under her boots. No matter the season, leaves seemed to litter the ground from the dense foliage above. _So much for traveling quietly, she thought._

Then why was it quiet? It was too quiet. There were no sounds of footfalls behind her. Kira turned and noticed that Ben was staring off into the woods. Huffing in exasperation, she walked back over to him.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

Ben didn’t move.

_Time to take a different approach._ Walking over, she thumped the side of his head. “Hey! Earth to Ben, anybody in there?”

He looked at her with wide eyes. “What the hell?”

“I’m not gonna say that I’m sorry. We have to leave if you want to see the lights in time. Yet, you’re off in your own world! What’s your problem?”

Taking in a wavering breath, Ben looked down at his boots. “It’s nothing, don’t worry.”

“It’s not nothing. Is there some big secret?,” Kira smirked, “Got a girlfriend in your tower you don’t wanna leave behind?”

Ben sputtered. “What? No! Nothing like that.”

His cheeks had turned a deep crimson and he was purposely not making eye contact.

“It’s...,” he bit at his lip as he thought of a proper answer, “complicated.”

“That’s the understatement of the century,” she joked.

He opened his mouth as if to answer her question, but, instead, jutted his chin in the direction Kira had previously turned to.

They started along through the thick underbrush side by side, Chewie sniffing the ground happily behind them.

~

Two hours later and Ben was lagging behind Kira. The pair had trekked through the wooded path, traveling steep hills and climbing fallen trees. Repeats of grumbling complaints from Ben lead Kira to finally gave in to a short rest. She whirled around and lead Ben down to an opening in the trees, where sunlight shone down onto a rolling, green pasture; filled with tall grass and sprigs of colorful flowers. Kira found an flat spot to sit and patted the spot next to her; Ben gracelessly thumped his body down next to her. He laid back with his head towards the sky, the black hair haloing around his face. Chewie plopped down close to the pair.

Kira was content with the lack of conversation; she closed her eyes and let herself be enveloped by the sounds of nature.

That was until Ben broke that precious silence a moment later.

“So, what’s the problem between you and the kingdom?”, the question was muffled by his face turning into the grass.

She rubbed her eyes, “it’s... uh, complicated.”

“Sounds familiar,” quipped Ben, calling back to their earlier conversation.

Inspecting her fingernails, Kira huffed a laugh, “You won’t tell me your issues, I’m not telling you mine your worshipfullness.”

Ben say up into a sitting position and turned his head to her. “Why do you call me that?”, he demanded, brow furrowed.

“You look like a prince with your little cloak, and that hair of yours isn’t helping your case. You look like some kind of banished royalty.”

Ben didn’t answer, just looked away with that returning blush on his cheekbones.

He seemed easily flustered. It was charming.

_No don’t say that._ _This is all just a job to get the crown back. Don’t get attached, that never ends well._

She pulled her body into a standing position, stretching her arms above her head. They needed to keep moving. If she sat still too long, she would think too much. Then, she’d drown in her endless thoughts. _Not a good place to be._

“Let’s go your worshipfullness.”

Ben ignored the nickname, “already?”

“Yes, already”, she rolled her eyes, “you sure whine a lot for such a big guy. Shouldn’t you be tough or something?”

She stuck her arm out to help him off the ground. He grabbed her hand and pulled himself up; Kira felt a strong shock go through her hand. It travelled up her arm through her body. _What was that?_

Kira looked up to Ben; he looked at her with wide eyes that matched hers.

She quickly let go, brushing her hands on her pants. The brunette was eager to forget that had ever happened. Turning, she brushed passed Ben and travelled the rest of the distance across the clearing. Once again shrouded by the tall tree tops, the dreamy field was a place they couldn’t linger. If he wanted to see the lights, then she’d take him to the lights as fast as she could. It seemed that nothing could stop him from seeing the floating lanterns.

A nearby bush started rustling, bringing Kira out of her reverie. Ben stopped in his tracks, quickly stepping behind Kira. Chewie jumped ahead of Kira, crouching in a menacing stance with his teeth bared.

“What’s in there? Thieves? Bounty hunters? Thugs? Are they coming for me?”, stuttered Ben.

Out of the bush came a tiny bunny. It’s sniffed the ground and nibbled on leaves.

Kira turned her head to Ben and deadpanned, “Stay calm, they can probably smell fear.”

Chewie growled at the little bunny causing it to hop away.

Ben stepped out from behind the shoulders of his valiant protector. His shoulders, which had been filled with tension, lowered.

Laughter pierced the air. He looked over to see Kira with an exuberant smile on her face. Her face was so much more open when she smiled. Beautiful.

She spoke, “Afraid of ruffians?”

Ben scratched the back of his neck, “Uh, yeah. A little bit.”

“Then we should probably make a point to avoid them.”

She smiled a small, tight lipped smile up at him, “I know just the place.”

With a bounce in her step, she grabbed his hand and led him on. “Are you hungry? I know a great place to eat?”

Ben raised an eyebrow, but followed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo... any ideas where Kira’s taking Ben? I’m so excited for the next chapter, and my ideas for adapting the next scene of the movie. I’m not sure when I’ll get this out, but it DEFINITELY should not be as long as last time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The old man threw open all of the unopened windows incase the shadows hid away his force. But there was nothing. 
> 
> He was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I’m back. Apologies that this chapter is SO short. This is a lot of backstory for our lovely Prince Ben. I felt that if I added anything else, the flow of the story would be messed up. This felt like a good point to leave off. And I’m starting the next chapter very soon, so you won’t have long to wait. This chapter is a little nefarious, beware Snoke! Please enjoy ❤️

Snoke had hoped to have a shorter trip, for he was losing his youthfulness. Long trips brought on weary bones and wrinkling features. The sooner he got back to  _ his _ force, the better. 

He walked into a small clearing, rich with the smell of soil and missy rocks. A large rock sat in the middle. 

Snoke walked gingerly over to the rock to lean up against it when a neighing sung from behind the rock. Snoke jumped back as a large, orange, and white horse leapt out. 

He rolled his eyes, “a horse.” 

The horse held a wild look in its eye. Like it was looking for something. 

Fear shot through his body. 

“A  _ palace _ horse.” 

The man turned, his fragile body protesting. Pushing any aging pains, he ran back towards the tower. Behind him, the horse starred with it’s head to the side. 

A familiar overgrowth of ivy blocked the entrance to his hideout. Advancing into the dark tunnel, the tall tower came into view. 

_The boy had to be there_. 

Quickly, the tower’s base sat in front of him. He looked up to the open window. 

“Ben! My son, I am home!”, he projected. 

Silence. 

Snoke became a bit more frantic, “Benjamin! Hurry!” 

Again no answer. 

Breathe coming faster, Snoke turned to follow the tower’s edge to the backside. There he pulled a larger stone out of the puzzle piece pattern, revealing a secret door. Up the stairs, he pushed the floor tile to the side; the stone tile ground against the others into the silent room. 

Snoke hauled his body up into the room, which was dark. 

“Ben!” 

The sound echoed off the walls. Now, panic began to set in. He ran up to the landing, pacing into Ben’s quaint but dark room. The boy’s distinguishable frame wasn’t there. The old man threw open all of the unopened windows incase the shadows hid away  _ his _ force. But there was nothing. 

He was gone.  _ That foolish boy.  _

_ Never listening, just like his father.  _

He remembered that night well. 

The royal child had been born the day before.  _ Prince Ben.  _

They had hailed him a miracle. 

The queen had been deathly ill during the pregnancy. There was little hope. But then, her stupid brother had revealed a plan to save his sister and the baby.  The force.  The Queen’s brother, Luke, possessed an almighty power, known to restore youth, and to hold many more magical powers. Luke vowed to help his sister, Leia, with this power, so that she could survive and live a happy life with her child.

_The problem?_ Snoke had possessed that power; helping him to live for hundreds of years after his initial lifespan. He used the power that he rightfully deserved, for his own desires.  _ But then that damned Skywalker had taken it away from him.  _ Skywalker had called him untrustworthy and evil. 

Each day, Snoke viewed himself wilt. Like a flower taken from the sun. But once he heard of Luke’s plan, he knew what he had to do. 

The night after the baby was born, he broke into the nursery; his intent to take the power from the small baby. Instead, it clutched the baby like a warm blanket, refusing to leave the child. He decided to take the baby, but not before the stupid and headstrong Han Solo, King, had tried to stop him. Snoke told Solo to give up the child, or die. He chose the wrong decision. 

Queen Leia walked into her baby’s nursery to see her husband dead on the floor, the baby missing. Snoke took the child, took him to a place he would never be found. Ben would never be taken from him again.  His force  would never be taken away from him again. 

Or so he thought. 

_He couldn’t have gotten too far._

Snoke decided that he would have to find him before something terrible happened; before the palace discovered a look alike to their missing prince in the streets. _Before Ben learned of his lineage._ Descending from the tower and closing up the back door, Snoke began his journey to the kingdom of Alderaan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh... so we know a little bit about Snoke, Ben, and the family. It’s real messed up... I’m so excited moving forward. When I see comments and kudos, ya’ll make my day! Thanks for reading and leaving responses. The feedback I’ve had on this is so incredible; I never expected it.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: @bensoloismyonlyhope


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think there has been a mistake. You gave us the wrong room.” 
> 
> “There has been no mistake.” 
> 
> Maz made her way to the next table with a rag and soap bucket in hand. Kira chased right after her. 
> 
> “Yes there has,” the brunette dropped the key on the table with a clang, “My companion and I asked for a room-“ 
> 
> “Which I gave you.” 
> 
> “A room with two beds preferably. I don’t know what game you’re playing at, but we need a different room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May the 4th be with you! The fandom isn’t the happiest place anymore, it’s a little hard after the last movie, but ignore that stupid movie and have a great 4th!   
> I’m back... later than planned. This was going to be uploaded last night, but I stupidly decided to write the chapter in the notes app and then 3/4 of the way through writing it, it got deleted. :/ so I had to start over. But I’m here now, I hope you like it! 
> 
> Can I also add that this story recently reached over 1,000 hits?? That’s insane to me because I started writing this as an outlet for the idea in my head, and I didn’t expect anything from it. That brought me so much joy and I can’t thank you enough.

A narrow dirt path had a curve obscuring whatever was on the other side. Lucky for them, Kira knew what lied ahead. 

Ben cursed behind her, and she had to stifle a laugh as she watched him; the tall man tripped out of the foliage they had come from. He gingerly pulled a thorn branch off the front of his jacket. He didn’t fit too well in the small, wiry path they had come out of. Beside of Ben, Chewie held a few twigs in his thick fur, looking as disgruntled as his owner. 

“Come on, your highness. This place serves some great grub.” 

“And you’re sure it’s safe?”, he pondered. 

Walking along the curve she lied through her teeth, “Of course! This is a family place. It’s safe, you won’t find a better eatery.” 

Ben and Kira’s destination lay ahead of them. A building was burrowed into the hill behind it. Overgrown ivy clung to the sides of the building, and the shrubbery begged for a trim. The foundation looked like an illusion, conforming itself to the slopes of the land. 

The building itself was made out of old stone, and it bore a few windows. A sign on the front read “Takodana”. 

Kira led the way to the front door. Outside they could hear chattering, which meant a full house. 

Over her shoulder, “Whatever you do, don’t look too closely.” 

“Look at what?”, Ben inquired. 

Kira ignored his question and flung open the door. Ben immediately froze, shocked at the multitudes of people. 

The room was shaded in a low light, dust hovering in the air. A dining area sat inside the room; mismatched tables and chairs sat littered throughout, shoved in corners and out into the middle of the room; a bar sat in the back. Most of the tables sat occupied by colorful characters. 

Some sat laughing, appearing to have been sitting for a while enjoying the atmosphere. Another batch were clearly on a short stop on their trip. A large lot of them looked hardened and of a not entirely legal occupation. The exact type of people Ben had wanted to avoid. 

Kira grabbed Ben’s hand and pulled him inside. 

“Let’s go get some food.” 

She guided him through the hoard of tables back towards the long bar in the back. A short woman sat on duty at the bar. Her skin was a tawny color, with wrinkles showing her age. Thick, circular glasses perched on her nose, and she wore a colorful, patchy shirt. She raised her eyes as Kira led them towards her. 

“Hello children. My name is Maz, I own Takodana. How may I help you?” 

“We’re looking for dinner. I’ve heard you’re the best,” indulged Kira, playing a sweet smile. 

Without warning, Maz pushed her arms up against the bar shifting herself closer to Kira. Her eyes peered at Kira like she was inspecting a painting. 

“Whoever you’re waiting for, they’re not coming back.” 

Kira’s nose scrunched up in confusion, “What?” 

But Maz continued like the encounter never happened, “You wanted a table. Follow me right this way.”

The old woman stepped out from the bar and led them to a table near the back. Kira remained focused on what Maz had said.  _ She didn’t know anything about Kira, yet she spoke like she had known her her whole life.  _

Ben raised a brow at her.  _ He didn’t need to know about her issues.  _ The girl waved him off. 

As they sat, Maz inquired on the large dog at Ben’s side.

“That’s my dog, Chewie. I’m sorry. I can take him outside until we leave.”

Maz bent down and scratched the dog’s chin. Chewie melted like butter under Maz’s touch. 

“No worries dear, I love dogs.”

After taking their order, she returned to the bar, but not before scratching Chewie behind the ears. 

Almost immediately after she left, Ben turned to Kira, “I thought you said this was a safe place?” 

“This place is as safe as you can get. If you can’t handle a place as calm as this, then I don’t think I should take you to the kingdom.” 

Ben was visibly taken aback at her threat.  _ Nothing was going to stop him from seeing the lanterns.  _

Untimely for Ben, Maz came back with their meals before he could retort. 

“Children, the sun is setting. You should stop your travels and stay the night here. I can fix you up with a room.”

A quick glance to the window confirmed Maz’s words. The sky was quickly darkening. Kira turned to Ben. He shrugged in indifference. 

“Sure, a room would be great.”

The pair ate mostly in silence, too hungry to carry on a conversation. Maz brought a key as they finished up their meal, wishing them a goodnight. 

People around the room were beginning to head out on their journeys. Others who were less sure on their feet turned in for the night. With the crowd of the room lessening, Ben’s posture visibly relaxed. 

Plates clean and stomachs filled, they climbed the steps to the second floor. 

A long hallway was lined with wooden doors. Each door was unique; a painting of nature was brushed onto each makeshift canvas. 

Kira held the old key engraved with the number of their room. Located near the end of the hall, the door stood painted with floating lanterns.  _ Of course.  _ Kira shoved the key into the lock and turned it roughly. The lock clicked open. She stepped into the room and groaned at the sight before her. 

_ One bed.  _

“Uh, Ben, we have a problem.” 

Behind her, Ben admired the art on the door. His attention turned to her and then to the location of her pointed finger. 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah, oh,” Kira imitated in a deep voice.

She pushed passed Ben’s broad figure to head back into the hallway. 

“I’m going to go get a new room. You wait here.”

In the hall, Kira couldn’t understand why Maz gave them this room. There were clearly two of them. And Maz couldn’t think they were a couple.  _ Could she?  _

No. The short time Kira had travelled with Ben, their conversations were always cut short by one of them shutting down after a too personal question, or a short temper with the other. 

Kira reasoned that Ben was handsome. Of course he was. With his tall frame and dark features. She had taken chances to peer up at him when they were journeying here, in a chance to see under the cover he hid behind. She admired his kindness and genuity, for she herself was caught up in a constant lie. 

Even if her and Ben didn’t argue constantly, he wouldn’t be interested in her, friend or something else. She was a roughed up thief. She didn’t possess the royal air that Ben did with his perfectly coiffed hair and fancy way of dress. Instead, her hair was secured in a simple three bun style, likely with pieces of hair stuck up in odd places. Her clothing was worn and definitely not the nicest quality. It would be better to not grow too close to Ben. In the past, she made the mistake of getting too easily attached, that wouldn’t happen this time. She wouldn’t be left behind again. 

She quickly caught sight of Maz moving in between the tables in the dining room. As she drew closer Maz showed no sign of knowing her presence. Kira walked like a phantom, accustomed to quiet entrances and exits. Kira halted to a stop and waved the room key in front of Maz to grab her attention. 

Without looking up, “Yes child, how may I help you?” 

“I think there has been a mistake. You gave us the wrong room.” 

“There has been no mistake.” 

Maz made her way to the next table with a rag and soap bucket in hand. Kira chased right after her. 

“Yes there has,” the brunette dropped the key on the table with a clang, “My companion and I asked for a room-“ 

“Which I gave you.” 

“A room with two beds preferably. I don’t know what game you’re playing at, but we need a different room.” 

Maz exhaled through her nose and cut short the table’s cleaning. 

Narrowing her eyes at Kira, “You’re young and foolish. This is my establishment and I can have you and your friend thrown out if you’re ungrateful for what I have graciously given you.” 

Kira’s eyes grew wide and she began to speak. 

“No, no that’s-“ 

“And anyways, that room of yours is my last to fill. I couldn’t afford you another room if I wanted to. If you don’t want it, then I’ll have the key back,” Maz cut in. 

“No thank you. We will take the room. Goodnight.” 

Turning quickly on her heel, Kira trudged back up the stairs. Ben would be upset with the turn of events, no doubt; he could barely sit in a room for dinner with strangers, she was sure he wouldn’t want to sleep in the same room as one. 

The door to the treacherous room remained cracked, just how she had exited. She pushed the door further open and found Ben sitting on the bed. His gaze was settled on his hands, but it quickly snapped up to her face. His naturally darkened eyes seemed alight with curiosity. 

“Bad news. This is the only room left open.” 

And quickly enough, those hopeful eyes dimmed. A pang of guilt stuck itself in Kira’s chest at being the one responsible for his despondency. 

“I can take the floor,“ Ben suggested looking at the location in mention, “but I may need a blanket or a pillow.” 

He was so quick to be considerate and give up his comfort for her. But she couldn’t let him do that when she had gotten them into this mess. 

“No Ben, that’s alright. This situation is entirely my fault. You take the bed, the floor isn’t the worst place I will have ever slept.” 

His brow furrowed, beginning to protest, “Please, I’ll be perfectly comfortable on the floor-“ 

“Ben no,” She cut him off. She rushed to the bed and grabbed a pillow and began to pull on the comforter. The soft bedding found itself being pulled back. That was until a large hand reached out to grab her small wrist. 

“I can’t ask that of you Kira. You’re the one taking me on this trip. Please, let me have the floor.” 

A decision sprung into her mind; one that could solve their problem. If he didn’t hate her for it. 

“What if-,” she started, “what if we shared the bed?” 

She looked down at Ben then, his face already angled towards her; his mouth was slightly ajar, his plush lips ready to speak an answer. Nerves took over and she continued speaking. 

“We’re both adults. And I’d sleep on my side of the bed. I don’t kick or move much, I swear. And you can have whichever pillow you want-“ 

In a deep baritone, “Kira.” 

“Yes?” 

“That would be very kind of you. Thank you.” 

“Oh.” 

_ Oh? _

“Okay.”

Ben smiled softly at her. This time, he wasn’t the one blushing. 

Kira sat the pillow back at the top of the bed, and sat down by Ben. They were close enough to almost touch. She could feel the heat coming off of him like a warm fireplace. 

Bending down, she slipped off her worn boots and sat them at the base of the bed; Ben followed along in the task, the same as her. 

He stood up, removed his cape, and then walked silently to his side of the bed. Kira lied back and closed her eyes with a sigh. She heard the creak of the bed frame, Ben lying down beside her. 

Opening her eyes, she rolled to the side and blew out the candle that sat aflame on the nightstand. Kira could hear Chewie stretch down onto the soft carpet at the base of the bed. 

She was tired from the trip, and she suspected Ben was too. Falling asleep, for once seemed easy. When she found herself on the precipice off sleep, she softly heard Ben say, “Goodnight Kira.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe there was only one bed :) I love these two soft babies. I also love seeing your comments and kudos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is this her?”, an unknown voice asked. 
> 
> A figure stepped out from beside her and examined her face. He grabbed a paper from his bag and held it up beside her face. 
> 
> “Oh yeah. This is the one.”
> 
> From her peripheral view she caught sight of the paper. A wanted poster with her face stamped on the front. That was not her nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! Am I actually beginning to stick to a schedule?? I shouldn’t say that, I’ll jinx it. Anyhow... thanks for reading and the kudos. They make my day 🥺 I have no idea how it happened, but I wrote of 2,000 words of these two being dummies. 
> 
> I sincerely hope that you enjoy reading about these two. They really only share one brain cell between the two of themselves.

Waking up wrapped around a warm body was something Ben had read about in his books, but not something he ever had the luxury of experiencing. That was until he woke up wrapped around Kira. 

The situation started easy enough: He drifted in and out of awareness, the feeling when everything is pleasant. He was warm and he felt a soft blanket under him. Everything was well and fine until he felt a small shift under his hand. _Oh._ His entire body froze at the realization that he had Kira wrapped up in his arms. A closer inspection and Ben concluded that she was still asleep. 

In her sleep, Kira’s face was much more relaxed. The space between her brows wasn’t scrunched up like when she was in thought, her mouth wasn’t pulled down into a frown. Her eyelashes dusted against her face softly. Freckles bridged over her nose lightly. Her figure was balled up, so tiny compared to himself. _She was beautiful._ Someone like her shouldn’t live such a rough life, she deserved so much more. 

Sure they argued and shut each other out when any hint of a personal background came into question, but she had a spark that made him curious. She was a thief and probably didn’t have the cleanest background. However it all went away when she looked at him like she didn’t hate his guts. And Ben knew he could never have anything like that with Kira. He was strange; he had unknown powers, and Snoke had always told him he didn’t possess a beauty to attract others. Kira wouldn’t spare a glance his way if he needed help. She was clearly only in this to get back her satchel. He was just an obstacle along the way. 

Kira groaned and shifted slightly under his arm. _Shit._ It was better that he wasn’t attached to her when she woke up. 

One long arm was draped over her waist, the other was trapped under her torso. Ben easily withdrew the arm atop her waist away easily, but her full weight was trapping his other arm. Bit by bit, he pulled his arm out from under her. After what seemed like hours, his arm was free. 

“Finally. If you’re quite done.”

Ben shot up and turned to look wide eyed down at the figure lying in bed, “I’m sorry?,” he sarcastically addressed, “You were awake the entire time?” 

Shuffling up onto her elbows, “It was fun watching you struggle, I gotta say. It’s almost like you’ve never woken up with someone before.”

Ben’s face shut down then, and he turned away from her with a shrug. 

The answer dawned in her head, “Oh. Right. Locked in a tower your whole life. How could I forget?” 

“Let’s get ready.” 

Ready to end the conversation, Ben stood up and quickly got ready. Ben strode over to the door and quickly left, slamming the door. 

She got up as quickly as she could and chased him out of the room. Even from the end of the hall she could tell that Ben’s shoulders were tense. 

“Ben! Wait. I’m sorry!”, she yelled. 

But he didn’t stop. His figure disappeared down the stairs. 

“Ben!”, she called again. A I welcomed voice answer her. 

“Shut up! Some of us are trying to get some sleep.” 

Kira cringed. Running wasn’t an option with the disgruntled guests, so she settled for speedily walking down the long hallway. 

By the time she reached the bottom step she had almost tripped and fell multiple times. Sure, she could steal a highly guarded crown but stairs she couldn’t do. 

The dining area was considerably busier than the night before. Almost every table was filled, and some resorted to standing around the tables. Even someone as tall as Ben was hard to see in the crowd. 

She couldn’t find him from position, she’d have to look around more. Bearings gained, she started pushing through the dense crowd. 

The girl wasn’t more than three feet away from the landing of the stairs when a hand pulled her into the air by the back of her shirt collar. 

“Is this her?”, an unknown voice asked. 

A figure stepped out from beside her and examined her face. He grabbed a paper from his bag and held it up beside her face. 

“Oh yeah. This is the one.”

From her peripheral view she caught sight of the paper. A wanted poster with her face stamped on the front. _That was not her nose._

Kira attempted to diffuse the situation, “Look. I’m sure you’re all lovely people, but there’s been a mistake. I’m not this bandit you’re looking for,” she pointed towards the paper, “See, that’s not my nose.”

The hand holding her in the air jostled her around in annoyance. 

“You listen here little lady,” the man pointed his finger in her face, “you have a lofty price on your head, and everyone in here is about to know it if you don’t go willingly. You wouldn’t want to cause a scene would you?” 

“Going willingly anywhere with strange men isn’t in my schedule, sorry,” she shrugged nonchalantly, “I guess I’m going to have to head out.” Before the man in front of her had a chance, Kira bit his finger. 

He screamed, drawing more attention from the crowd. Her trick didn’t seem to work too well in her favor. _Wrong move._ The man was pissed. 

“That’s the last straw. I tried being nice, but that doesn’t seem to be working.” 

Kira could only watch as he drew his arm back behind him, aimed to punch. She closed her eyes, waiting for the blow to come. 

“Hey! Don’t touch her!”, a thunderous voice roared. 

Frightened eyes turned to see Ben Solo standing on the table behind Kira’s captors. 

Ben looked even taller on the table. She had never seen him like this: angry. Maybe he huffed at the jabs she had made at him or rolled his eyes at her stubbornness. But this… he was frightening. A force daring to be messed with. 

Yet, the man, still holding his arm poised to punch, took this as an invite to tease. 

“What? Are you her big strong protector? All I see is a little boy who’s never worked a hard day in his life,” his eyes swept over Ben’s outfit, “judging by your ensemble.” 

The man turned back to Kira, a smile, the opposite of anything nice, on his face, “Don’t make this any worse than it has to be little lady.” 

A tap on the back interrupted the man again. He quickly turned around muttering a question that was cut off by a fist into his jaw. Ben Solo watched with a glare on his face as the man went down to the floor. 

The larger captor holding Kira dropped her to the floor and marched up to Ben. 

Ben was tall by all accounts, but the man towered over him by several inches. 

“You punched my partner,” he spoke gruffly. 

Ben rose to the challenge with confidence, “He was gonna punch my friend.” 

The two men stared one another down in challenge. Climbing to her feet, Kira pushed between the two. 

“How about we all take a deep breath and try to talk this out.” 

The large man immediately replied, “No chance.” 

Ben shook his head. 

Kira’s eyes flirted between the two for a few moments. Neither moved. 

“Fighting won’t get us anywhere, boys.” 

Neither stepped down. 

“Ben. _Please_.” 

Her soft please drew him out of whatever testosterone filled haze he was in. 

With his attention on Kira, the burly man took the opportunity to grab Ben. 

He pulled Ben close, “Let the girl come with us and you can head on your way safely.”

“No,” He stubbornly refuted. 

The man threw a punch straight for Ben’s face. In that moment, something happened. It felt as if time slowed down. Kira jumped forward to try and stop the punch, Ben raised his chin in defiance, and the man’s fist turned to the side completely missing Ben. 

_But his hand was so sure to hit it’s target?_

And then, the moment was over. Ben grabbed the man’s wayward hand, twisting it around his back. 

“Leave her alone, or I’ll make you wish you had never come to this place,” he threatened. 

“Alright! We’ll leave her alone.” 

Kira stepped up to the man, “Promise you don’t tell anyone that you saw me here.” 

“I promise. Please, just let us go.” 

Kira cast her eyes to Ben’s and nodded at him; he let the man go. 

The burly man stood back to his full height. 

“Hey kid,” he acknowledged Ben, “If you ever need a gang to run with. Well, I think you’d fit in with us two.” 

Ben looked confusedly at the man. 

“It takes guts to stand up to someone like that. The name’s Chewie, in case you’re ever looking for me.”   
  


_ Was the name Chewie that common? Snoke never explained the dog’s name or where he had come from.  _

Chewie turned away and picked up his companion, “Come on Lando, let’s go.” 

The two reached the door right as it was flung open. Palace guards paraded in with two thugs chained behind them. 

“Shit,” Kira murmured loud enough for Ben to hear. 

She grabbed his hand and pulled them behind the bar counter.

“What’s going on?”, Ben asked. 

“I could ask that same question myself.” 

The pair looked up to see Maz disapprovingly watching them. 

“You’ve brought nothing but trouble into my place of work. I should give you up to the authorities. Now’s your time to beg for forgiveness.” 

“Please-“, Ben began. 

“Maz, I understand that we’re in some pretty hot water right now, but my friend Ben here has dreamed his whole life of seeing the floating lanterns that the castle sets out for the lost prince. I’m taking him there and if I’m captured, he will never see the lanterns,” she paused, “Don’t you think he deserves that? Do it for him, not for me.” 

Maz sighed and put her hands on her hips. 

“You better be grateful that I’m such a kind, old woman.” 

She made quick work of pulling a lever hidden as a bar tap. Ben and Kira watched as a hidden passageway unveiled itself to them. 

“Take this path. It lets out in the forest, on your way to the kingdom.” 

Kira and Ben crawled over to the dark hole. Kira ventured in first while Ben stayed behind with Maz. 

“Thank you,” he professed honestly. 

“Of course, dear. And remember, keep that one in line.” 

Ben laughed quietly. 

“Will do.” 

On all fours, he crept into the dark tunnel trying to catch up to the distance Kira had made. 

~ 

Snoke was halfway to the kingdom. Soon he’d have Ben back. He’d been gone from his force for too long; the weary effects of traveling were beginning to get to him. 

A distant sound pulled him to an establishment in a small clearing. Curiosity brought him closer, and he peered into the window. A fight had broken out. A black caped figure stood out in the swarm. 

_Benjamin._

Snoke stayed by the window, cautiously peering in on the scene, waiting to see what the foolish boy would do. He seemed to be catching the tail end of the fight because the large man Ben had challenged walked away. Then, he watched as a girl looked at Ben. _A traveling companion._

Horses hooves caught his attention; palace horses trotted down the path. Their riders dismounted and slammed the door of the building open. Snoke watched as two roughed up criminals were led in by hand cuffs. The captain of the squad walked in last and Snoke heard him demand that they caught the thieving girl. 

That stupid boy. Benjamin was traveling with a known criminal. A highly sought after criminal. 

A rogue horse interrupted his thoughts as it galloped down the pathway. It ran straight through the doorway. It was the same horse from the day before. 

Snoke observed the situation a little longer. The majority of the guards went behind the bar and didn’t return. Two other men in uniforms were looking after the arrested criminals. _Not for very long._

As soon as he thought the words, the criminals took down the two guards and busted out of their chain restraints. They walked towards the bar that the others had disappeared behind. Snoke caught their exchange before they disappeared. 

“I’m gonna gut that Kira Skywalker,” one vowed. 

“We have to get to her before the guards first for that to happen, Hux.” 

“Don’t worry. We’ll reach her first. And when we do, that lying bitch Kira will be sorry.” 

The blonde smiled, “Lead the way.” 

_Her name was Kira._ That’s who had taken what was important to him. 

Most of the crowd had dwindled with the entrance of the guards. A few stragglers exited the door. The last one to leave looked to be a waiter at the restaurant. Snoke grabbed the man by his shirt and demanded the exit to the tunnel, dagger at the ready. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As sad as I am that I could not include an entire song and dance number in this chapter, I think it turned out okay. That scene in the Tangled movie was always so fun. And this chapter presented some new characters :))


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The torch’s light revealed solid walls of orange clay. From their vantage point, they could make out daylight not too far along. 
> 
> “I didn’t know you had that in you back there, your worshipfullness,” Kira started. 
> 
> “I know!,” Ben exclaimed, then calmer, “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I’m getting this out a day early. Gonna be honest, I probably didn’t proofread this enough but I wanted it out there - I may go back and fix some tiny details later. I rewatched Tangled a few days ago and became inspired. I also made a small edit to chapter 7 because I forgot to include one small detail that will link to a future event. Sorry about that.

The tunnel quickly opened up into a wider passageway. Kira had grabbed a lit torch off the wall and led Ben towards what would hopefully be the exit back into the forest. 

The torch’s light revealed solid walls of orange clay. From their vantage point, they could make out daylight not too far along. 

“I didn’t know you had that in you back there, your worshipfullness,” Kira started. 

“I know!,” Ben exclaimed, then calmer, “I know.” 

The sounds in the cave echoed away, and the two walked in awkward silence for a few moments. 

“So, uh, Kira. Where are you from?” 

“Sorry, but I don’t do that story,” Kira quickly answered, “however, I am very quickly becoming interested in yours.” 

Ben’s focus shifted away from Kira nervously. 

She continued, “Now, I know I’m not supposed to mention your powers.”

“Nope.”

“Or the father.”

Ben shook his head. 

“Frankly, I’m a little scared to ask about the Sasquatch,” she pointed to Chewie. 

“It’s a dog,” Ben rolled his eyes. 

Kira dejectedly kicked a rock, sighing. 

“If you wanted to see the lanterns so badly, why haven’t you gone before?” 

Scratching his neck, “Um, well…”

From behind them, he heard a noise echoing in the cave. 

“Kira.” 

Soldiers came running down the pathway behind them. 

“Uh, Kira! Who’s that?” 

“They don’t like me!” 

The two dashed off to the end of the tunnel. The entrance opened to a wide gorge that appeared to be an old mining complex. They stood on the edge of a wide cliff overlooking the drop to a blocked off lake. The guards quickly caught up with them, an angry horse behind them. 

“Who’s that?”, Ben asked again. 

“They don’t like me either.” 

He peered over the edge to find an exit only to see two thugs break through an old mining shaft’s boarded up entrance. 

“Who’s that?”, he yelled. 

“Let’s just assume for the moment that everyone here doesn’t like me!” 

With the soldiers quickly approaching, Kira jumped into action. She pulled out a small dagger hidden on her side and began fighting the soldiers. 

Soldier after soldier dropped, unable to keep up with Kira’s swift moves. Her last enemy stood before her; Poe Dameron, captain of the guard. 

She dropped her dagger and grabbed a short sword from a fallen soldier. Fingers tightened around the hilt, holding it straight towards Poe. 

Poe’s face stretched into a cocky smile, “I’ve waited a long time for this.” 

The pair began a series of parrys and retreats. A dance of sharp edges and enthusiastic jabs. 

Eventually, Kira saw an opening in Poe’s stance and kicked his legs out from under him. Poe laid on the ground, hands above his head. 

Looking appreciatively at the sword in her hands, Kira didn’t take notice of the angry horse nearing her.

The horse kicked, Kira barely jumping away in time. The surprise, in turn, made her drop the sword. The horse bent its head and sped towards her. 

“Kira! Do you trust me?”, Ben yelled. 

She turned her head towards Ben’s voice to find him across the gorge with Chewie. How he had gotten that far, she didn’t know. 

Having no better options she took the chance, “Yes!” 

The maniac horse was almost upon her. The force of the impact would push her off the cliff face. As it came almost close enough to touch her, she felt her body move. She looked down at her feet which were no longer on solid ground. Her attention turned back to the horse who stood with wide eyes staring at her. Kira shrugged at the horse. 

Below her, she could see Hux and Phasma; Phasma has pulled out a crossbow, aiming directly for Kira. 

She turned her head to Ben, his arm outstretched towards her, “Uh Ben, can’t you go any faster?” 

“I’ve never lifted anything this big before!” 

A cracking sound resounded throughout the gorge and all attention was drawn to a falling beam; Dameron’s horse had kicked it down and was crossing the wooden beam to Ben’s side of the gorge. 

Ben quickly changed Kira’s trajectory and moved her towards the floor of the gorge, away from Hux and Phasma. 

She landed easily, with her attention drawn to Ben. She called out his name and pointed behind her. He turned his attention behind him where the horse had miraculously picked up Kira’s dagger and was waving it at Ben. He swiftly stuck out his hand, drawing everyone in the gorge to a stand still. The horse was stopped mid attack; Kira’s waving arms were now still; Chewie stood teeth bared; and Hux and Phasma, who were running for Kira, stood in the air. 

One thing that wasn’t stopped by the force was the water behind the dam. It suddenly gave way, a booming noise that overwhelmed the silence. The water broke Ben’s concentration, and everyone found themselves free of the force’s hold. Hux, Phasma, the guards, and the horse were all swept off of their feet. Roaring waves worked their way towards the empty gorge, filling every empty space in its path. Ben hauled Chewie into his arms and slid down an old, wooden fish ladder; the water chased behind him like a predator would prey, smashing anything in its path. 

He slid off the wooden contraption towards Kira. She wasted no time in grabbing his arm and dashing towards the nearest mining shaft. 

Giant rock formations that previously stood tall in the gorge were slammed into and broken like dominoes; one particular slab of rock was knocked off kilter straight towards Kira and Ben. 

They picked up speed and slid into the dark trench. Massive tons of rock sealed off the entrance to the cave and forced the two into darkness. Kira travelled back towards the end of the trench but found no exit. Water quickly poured through little cracks of rock, filling up the dismal, pitch-black space. 

Kira pushed and pulled on the rocks, trying to find an opening. As she pulled her hand over a rock, a sharp edge cut her. Without a second to look at her wound, she dove under the water. 

“It’s no use, I can’t see anything,” she panted upon re-emerging. 

Ben’s chest heaved with fear. He turned to the rocks and tried to pry one loose.  _ They had to get out.  _ He sunk under the water in a last attempt to find a way out. Kira grabbed his shirt and pulled him back up seconds later. 

She grabbed his shoulders to anchor him, “Hey, there’s no point. It’s pitch-black down there.”

The water was reaching their shoulders. 

Ben pushed his wet hair out of his face, “This is all my fault. Snoke was right, I never should have done this,” tears slipped down his face, “I’m so sorry Kira.” 

Amidst a pool of water at their necks, destined to die she made a choice:

“Rey.” 

“What?”

“My real name is Rey. Just Rey.”

Ben smiled sadly at her, “I have the force. It’s magic. That’s how you floated.” 

An idea formed quickly in his head.  _ He could move the rocks in the wall.  _

“I-I can move the rocks with the force!” 

At last the water was a few inches from the roof of the tunnel. 

He chanted a few words quietly, “Flowing through all is balance, there is no peace without passion to create-“ Ben took a gasping breath before sinking underwater, Rey followed. She opened her eyes under the water, but this time she saw light. Around Ben, a golden light clung to his form. Shock caused her to suck in a breath. Drawing out of her trance, she followed Ben to the bottom of the tunnel. 

He worked to shift the rocks with the force. One rock came out of the group and Rey reached out to help pull more of the rocks. Ben’s light dimmed just as the last rock was pulled back. The hole collapsed on itself and grew, shooting water and the pair out of it. The opening pushed the water into a river with a flat embankment on the side. Rey and Ben pulled themselves out of the water, panting from the exertion. Chewie hopped onto the bank and shook out his furry coat. 

After a moment, he sat up, “We made it.” 

“He has superpowers. He- he glows.” 

“I’m alive,” sighed Ben. 

Chewie trotted over to Rey and licked her face. She laid still in distress. 

Ben stood up, wringing out his clothes.

“I never saw that coming. He actually glows.”

“Rey.”

Rey turned to Chewie, “Why does he glow?” 

“Rey!” 

Finally she turned her head to Ben, “What?” 

“I don’t just glow.” 

She turned to Chewie who looked as close to smiling as a dog could. 

“Why is he looking at me like that?” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh secrets have been revealed. Well, most of them. Much love! <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can I try something?”, he asked, cryptically. 
> 
> “Uh sure.”
> 
> Rey was surprised at how someone so large could act with such a delicate touch; Ben lightly wrapped his hands around her injured one. His large hands engulfed her own sending a feeling into her chest that she hadn’t felt before. She felt safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This comes a day later than planned. An explanation: this week was a lot. 
> 
> I’m not sure what the chapter count on this will be, but when we get closer to then end I’ll probably figure it out. 
> 
> Thank you to all the readers, whether it be if you read each update or you’re reading it all at once ❤️

A round, wooden hatch opened from the inside of a hollowed out tree. The thieves coughs echoed in the little hole. Orange hair popped out of the hole followed by Hux’s pissed off face. 

“I’ll kill her. I’ll kill that Skywalker,” he grumbled, gripping Phasma’s arm to pull her out. 

“It’s better off we kill her, then the crown will be easier for the taking,” Phasma replied. 

Hux and Phasma strode away from the hidden tunnel exit, presumably to find Kira Skywalker. Snoke took this as his opportunity to appear. 

“Hello.” 

He stood to his tallest posture and smiled menacingly down at the two. Their quick reflexes had them drawing their weapons to point towards Snoke in the blink of an eye.

“Perhaps you want to stop acting like wild dogs chasing their tails and think for a moment.” 

Phasma narrowed her eyes and pushed the tip of her sword closest to Snoke. 

He rolled his eyes slyly, “Please, there’s no need for that.” 

From behind his back he withdrew a satchel. The old man pushed it into Hux’s arms, “Well, if that’s all you desire, I’ll be on my way.” 

He turned his back and turned his head slightly to watch the two: they tore open the satchel like two starved dogs, not satisfied until the crown was in their needy hands. 

Snoke distanced himself a little further from the two before stopping, “I was going to offer you something worth one thousand crowns. Something that would have made you rich beyond belief,” he paused, “Oh well, I suppose that’s life.” 

He began walking again waiting for the thieves to speak up. How could they resist any offer of inconceivable riches? _They were thieves after all._

As planned Hux asked, “What’s the best part?” 

Snoke turned his head, “The best part?,” he smiled down at the two, “Is revenge on Kira Skywalker.” 

~

After dragging themselves from the river, Ben and Rey grabbed a few pieces of dry wood and started a fire. The sun had fallen to the moon, the fire now was one of the few sources of light around. Chewie laid stretched out by the fire, drying his thick fur. Rey and Ben had made themselves comfortable on a large log that worked as a makeshift bench. 

Rey peered down at her injured hand; the sharp rock inside the mine shaft had cut a straight line down her palm, and it was still bleeding slightly. She would have to wrap it up and be careful when using the hand. 

Almost as if he could hear her thoughts Ben gently grabbed her hand, careful not to touch the injury. 

“Can I try something?”, he asked, cryptically. 

“Uh sure.”

Rey was surprised at how someone so large could act with such a delicate touch; Ben lightly wrapped his hands around her injured one. His large hands engulfed her own sending a feeling into her chest that she hadn’t felt before. _She felt safe._

Ben took a deep breath and closed his eyes, “Just don’t freak out.” 

He began. Words spoken softly wove a tale of freedom and power. 

_“There is only passion. Through passion I gain strength.”_

A golden light began to faintly glow on his normally pale skin. 

_“Through strength I gain power. Through power I gain victory. Through victory my chains are broken.”_

The campfire’s light was nothing compared to the light shining from Ben. 

_“The Force shall free me.”_

Rey stared at him. The power he possessed was strikingly beautiful. He didn’t hold it over others like many, maybe even herself, would; instead, he used it to help people, and didn’t harm them. He would make a strong leader if ever put into the position.

Ben lessened his hold on her hand allowing her to look at it. The injury was completely gone, the skin healed and left without a scar. 

Rey tried and failed to stifle a gasp. But she had promised not to freak out. Rather than do that, she decided to ask him about it. 

“That chant, it wasn’t the same one you used in the cave.” 

His brow furrowed, “There are different variations of the-,” he paused, “chant. Different people who have had the force have believed that saying something different helps them better harness their power. I guess in the cave I was panicking so I used the one most natural to me.” 

She shook her head in understanding. 

“But,” he continued, “Snoke always said that the chant I used with you now is the most powerful. I’m not sure anymore.” 

Rey touched the top of his hand with her fingertips, “Ben, maybe you should make your own decisions. Snoke’s words aren’t law.” 

“He’s been protecting me my entire life, I don’t know where I’d be without him.” 

“What is he protecting you from?” 

“He said that when I was a baby that people tried to take my power for themselves. If the one with the power is weak enough, it can be taken from them. That’s what happened to Snoke. He told me that he possessed the same power, but someone truly evil took it from him,” Ben sighed, picking at a thread on his coat, “That’s why I… I never left..” 

“That’s why you never left the tower.” 

“Yeah.”

“And you’re still going to go back?”

“No,” he quickly answered, “yes? It’s complicated.” 

They sat for a few moments, listening to the crackle of the fire. 

“So, your name is Rey?” 

A faint blush formed on Rey’s cheeks, “Yeah. Well don’t worry about it. I’ll spare you the sob story of poor orphan Rey, it’s a little bit of a downer.” 

Ben shifted to the side to face Rey, urging her to go on. 

“I grew up in this orphanage. And whenever volunteers would come by they would tell stories of the great Luke Skywalker. The hero of the kingdom who had been reunited with his sister after being separated at birth. Reunited with his family. He had everything. Everything I ever wanted.” 

“Was he a thief too?” 

She laughed deprecatingly.

“Uh, well, no. He had enough money to do whatever he wanted to do. To go wherever he wanted. But most importantly, Luke Skywalker had a family. They connected after so long apart, and it caused me to always hold onto the hope that I’d be able to be reconnected with mine,” she paused, “Being a swashbuckling thief isn’t as great as it may seem. I’d be on a job with lots of accomplices and I’d feel like I was all on my own. I’d never felt more alone.” 

“You’re not alone,” Ben answered instantly. 

She looked into his dark eyes. For the first time she noticed they held flecks of gold in them; his eyes glowed with gold even when he wasn’t using his powers. Ben was the first person that made her feel as if she wasn’t alone. He didn’t judge her background, and he didn’t make fun of her desire for a family. 

“Neither are you,” she told him honestly. 

His eyes quickly drifted to her lips, and she thought for a moment that he might kiss her. They were both broken out of their trances when Chewie loudly snored in his sleep. 

“You can’t tell anybody about my name, okay? It would ruin my whole reputation.”

Ben smiled at her, his eyes crinkling, “Ah, we wouldn’t want that.” 

“My reputation is all I have Ben,” she joked. 

The fire’s glow was beginning to fade. They needed some light in the darkened wood in case the guard found them again.

Rey stood up heading for the path they found wood on before, “I should get some firewood.” 

“Are you sure you don’t need help?”

“I’m sure. Thank you for offering though.”

Turning away off towards the woods she heard Ben, “Hey. Where did the name Kira come from?”

“It was the name of my favorite volunteer at the orphanage.” 

“Well, for the record, I like Rey much better than Kira Skywalker.” 

“You would be the first, but thank you.” 

Ben watched longingly as she disappeared into the woods, Chewie walking behind her.

“Finally! I thought she’d never leave.”

Ben spun away from the fire to see Snoke standing behind him in the shadows. 

“Father?” 

“Hello, son.”

“How did you find me?” 

Snoke laughed mirthlessly, “It was easy really. I just listened to the sound of complete and utter betrayal and followed that.”

“Father…,” Ben started. 

“We’re going home Benjamin.”

Ben didn’t move. 

“Now.”

“You- you don’t understand. I’ve been on the most amazing journey. I’ve seen and learned so much,” he looked at the ground,” I even met someone one.” 

“Yes, a wanted thief. I’m so proud,” Snoke deadpanned. 

Snoke grabbed Ben’s wrist and pulled.

“Come on Benjamin.” 

“Father, wait. I think, maybe, she understands me.”

“Understands you?,” Snoke spit, “Please Ben, that’s demented. 

“But father..”

“This is why you never should have left. You’ve been out of that tower for two days and now your head is filled with insane ideas. You’ve made this up in your head. She doesn’t understand you. She doesn’t even like you. She just wants this.” 

From inside of his cape, Snoke pulled out the satchel with the prized crown inside. 

“If you’re so sure, give her this.” 

Snoke pushed the bag into Ben’s arms. 

“How did you-“

Snoke stopped him, “This is why she’s here. Don’t let that thief deceive you. Give it to her, and watch her leave you.” 

“But I trust her.” 

“Trust _me_ son, have I ever done you wrong? Do it. Put her to the test.” 

Snoke backed further away, having let go of Ben’s wrist. 

“”I won’t say I told you so. If she’s lying, don’t come crying to me, you weak boy.”

With a whirl of his cape, Snoke disappeared into the most. 

Ben didn’t know how long he stood staring out into the darkness for, but his thoughts were interrupted by Rey’s footfalls in the distance. 

The satchel sat heavy in his hands. Heavy with the crown, or with his conscience, he didn’t know. Quickly, he tucked the satchel behind a tree stump and turned back to the fire. _He’d give it to her later, at a better time._

Right on time, Rey emerged with a bundle of sticks in her arms. 

“Can I ask you something? Will I get the force now that you healed my hand? Cause I’m not going to lie, that would be pretty fantastic.” 

Ben didn’t respond to her question. He didn’t huff in annoyance like he usually did to her stupid questions or roll his eyes while trying not to smile.

She drew closer, “Hey, are you alright?” 

His eyes snapped up to hers then, “Oh, sorry, yes. Just lost in thought I guess.”

The corners of Rey’s lips tipped up in understanding. Moving around the fire pit, she threw in a few sticks. 

“I mean, here’s the thing: superhuman reflexes? I’ve always had them. But imagine that with the force?”

Ben laughed. Maybe Snoke was wrong about Rey. 

~ 

Snoke crouched behind a tree and some thick underbrush, watching the scene unfold. Hux and Phasma loomed over his shoulders ready to jump to action. 

“Patience. All good things come to those who wait.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be my favorite chapter so far. The beans are finally opening up to one another!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I hope you’re here to apologize.” 
> 
> ~
> 
> A scream pierced the quiet morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *in from behind curtain* I’m not dead? 
> 
> New chapter!! I actually did that? 
> 
> I am so so sorry for leaving this without an update for months 😭
> 
> Life has not been pleasant - nothing particularly bad has happened to me but the world is shitty ya know. I didn’t really have much motivation to write. But seeing your guy’s kudos and comments drew me back! 
> 
> So without further a do... here’s a filler chapter. *throws tomatoes at me* I’m sorry 😂 but if I want to write the next scenes really well I needed a good lead up! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The liquid dripping into her face wasn’t rain. No, it was too warm, and — sticky? Rey slowly blinked her eyes open. 

Two eyes glared back at her belonging to the being that was quickly becoming her number one nemesis. 

_The damn horse._

“I hope you’re here to apologize.” 

~

A scream pierced the quiet morning air. 

Ben sat up quickly from his sleeping place curled up with Chewie and turned to the source of the noise. 

The horse that has chased them through the mine tunnel was— _trying to steal Rey’s boot?_

“Hey! Let go of me you dumb horse!”

The horse only pulled harder in response. 

“No! No!”, Rey yelled. 

He jumped up and ran over to Rey and the troublemaking horse. 

Ben stood to his full height and drew his brow down at the horse, “release her!”

The orange and white horse froze, turning its head to look at Ben. 

“Release. Her.”, he repeated. 

It relaxed it’s mouth and Rey fell to the ground sans her boot. She hopped up quickly trying to grab the apparel but the horse whinnied at her. It appeared like an almost human-like snarl. _Weird horse,_ Ben thought.

Ben rushed in between the two before the fight could get any worse. He raised his hands in a non defensive gesture. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” the horse settled slightly, “easy boy, easy,” the frantic look in it’s eyes settled. 

Ben smiled a closed lip smile. 

“That’s it. Good boy. Now sit.” 

The horse titled its head like a dog. 

Ben rolled his eyes and moved a bit closer, “sit.” 

The big creature plopped itself down, exhaling through its nose. 

“Good. Now drop the boot.” 

The horse vehemently shook its head. 

Rey crossed her arms and huffed at the scene in front of her. 

“Ben, this isn’t going to wo-“

“Shhh”, he interrupted, “drop it please.” 

The horse dropped the boot. 

Ben continued his way over to the animal. His eyes stayed on the horse as he knelt to the ground and tossed Rey her boot. He righted himself and calmly reached his hand out towards the nose of the horse. 

It hesitated for a second and pushed its nose into Ben’s hand, inviting him to pet it. 

He chuckled, “Good boy. You’re such a good boy aren’t you?”

Rey threw an unsavory hand signal at the pair, Ben definitely not missing it either. _Why not have a little fun?_

He returned his eyes to the horse and scratched its chin, “are you all tired from chasing the bad bad thief all over the place?” 

“What?! Excuse me?”, Rey butted in. 

Ben ignored her. 

“Nobody appreciates you, do they?” 

The horse’s eyes looked almost like Chewie’s when he wanted a piece of Ben’s dinner. 

“Rey, you act like he’s a monster, but he’s just misunderstood,” he smirked. 

She threw her hands in the air, “Oh come on! He’s a bad horse! You are then when he fought me. With a sword!” 

Ben tried not to laugh and returned his eyes to the horse. It lowered its ears. 

“He’s just a big sweetheart. Isn’t that right-“, Ben looked down to the nameplate on it’s chest, “BB-8.” 

“Ben stop joking around and leave the damn horse alone.” 

BB-8 immediately perked his ears up at the comment and flared his nostrils. He dug a front hoof into the ground. 

“Guys, please,” the horse and Rey looked at him, “today is kind of the biggest day of my life.” 

He pointed towards BB-8, “can you keep her from getting arrested for one day?”, and then towards Rey, “then you can get on with this nemesis thing and chase each other to your heart’s content.” 

Rey turned her head away from BB-8. 

“Please?” 

She pouted her lip. _She has pretty lips,_ he thought. 

“It’s also my birthday, you know.” 

She stuck her hand out to the horse, “fine, whatever.” 

BB-8 raised his hoof to shake her hand. 

“Thank you. Now, c’mon Chewie.” 

Ben and Chewie took up the front of the group, Rey trailed behind trying to shove her foot back into her slobbery boot. She started to trip as it slid into her foot and fell toward the horse for support only for BB-8 to push her over the other way. 

“Hey!”, Rey yelled as her butt hit the rough ground. 

Ben chose to ignore their fighting. Chewie turned his head and growled at the two. 

Rey’s head tilted to the horse, “be good.” 

BB-8 feigned innocence as he walked away from her. 

She dusted off her pants as she scrambled to catch up to Ben. 

  
  


~

It was right in front of him. His dream.

Well, technically not his dream, but it was getting closer with each passing minute. 

Ben, Rey, Chewie, and BB-8 stepped off of the giant stone bridge into the beginning of the Kingdom village. Purple banners with golden suns hung from every building, some strung through the streets. Street vendors sold their products to adults and children alike. 

Shocked, Ben stood still. He had never seen so many people in his life. _What if they knew about his powers? What if Snoke was right?_

Someone brushed past his shoulder and he jumped. He was in the middle of the busy street blocking people. 

“Ben!” 

Rey waved him over to an empty area of the street. 

“Are you okay?”, she asked. 

He nodded, “uhh yeah. It’s just a lot, ya know.” 

Rey brushed her fingers up his sleeve; she still looked concerned. Ben looked down at her hand in disbelief. 

The rough exterior personality Rey had built around herself hid so much of her true self. Over the fire the night before they had shared so much; he knew she hadn’t had an easy childhood in the orphanage. It was as good a reason as any to hide yourself away. But he wanted to know more about the real Rey. 

And if he was beginning to want to kiss her and share all of his deepest thoughts with her? That wasn’t important. 

“Ben? Are you even listening to me?”, she shook his shoulder. 

He had started daydreaming. _Again_. 

“I was saying we still have plenty of time before the lanterns start. We could go somewhere quieter?” 

“Okay.” 

Rey looked surprised that he finally heard her, “good. There’s a library not far from here.”, suddenly she seemed almost shy, “only if you want to go. It is your birthday.” 

“That’d be nice,” he reassured. 

Rey’s eyes shined with an unknown emotion as she gazed up at him for a few seconds before speaking again, “follow me then.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all!!! Thank you for reading. 💛
> 
> (P.S. if you are of age and live in the U.S., VOTE!)


End file.
